


A Stray

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned and glanced at Sarah Croydon within a dark room.





	A Stray

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned and glanced at Sarah Croydon within a dark room. He couldn't remember everything about her. He wouldn't remember everything about his wife. His eyes were wide as soon as a stray kitten entered their home. Charles understood why it hissed at Sarah. Executed as a vampire. Vanishing.

 

THE END


End file.
